


Госпожа ворон

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [12]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, WTF Fantasy 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Морриган не верит в магию. Она знает — магия существует. И она год за годом заставляет Морриган возвращаться в ненавистный дом.
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Госпожа ворон

— Вас действительно зовут Морриган?

Смуглая девушка с копной черных кудряшек смотрела на неё снизу вверх. Взгляд карих глаз переместился с бейджа на лицо, а в уголках полных губ притаилась улыбка. В любой другой день Морриган воспользовалась бы возможностью — девушка была хороша собой — но сегодня такой явный интерес вызывал только глухое раздражение. Поэтому она сухо обронила:

— Да.

— Какое необычное имя, — заметила посетительница и подошла чуть ближе. До ноздрей Морриган донесся запах полыни, который в общем-то ей нравился, но именно в этот день от него затошнило, как будто она была злым духом. Кажется, посетительница этого не заметила, только бросила на неё взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Почему вас так назвали?

— Потому что я посвященная Госпожи ворон, — не переставая расставлять на места перепутанные посетителями книги, отозвалась Морриган. Она надеялась, что сможет отпугнуть навязчивую девчонку резким тоном, но та явно не собиралась сдаваться.

— Вы жрица?

— Нет, я сосуд, который Госпожа иногда заполняет, чтобы погулять в этом мире.

Девушка издала неуверенный смешок — похоже, убийственно серьезный тон, которым Морриган выбалтывала свои самые сокровенные тайны, её смущал.

— Забавная шутка...

Морриган открыла было рот, чтобы выдать очередную не самую учтивую фразу, но тут совершенно кстати за спиной покупательницы возникла Тина и медовым голосом поинтересовалась:

— Вам что-нибудь подсказать? Может, руны? Таро? Астрологические справочники?

Девушка перевела взгляд на Тину и тут же попала под её очарование. Уводя покупательницу подальше, в глубь магазина, Тина повернулась к Морриган и показала кулак, на что та только закатила глаза.

Через какое-то время немного ошарашенная девушка подошла к кассе, за которой уже стояла Морриган. К груди посетительница прижимала книги по астрологии, травам и мешочек с костяными рунами. Морриган пробила её покупки, выдавила из себя улыбку, но девушку это не отпугнуло, она снова улыбнулась и ловким движением вложила в её ладонь какую-то бумажку. Морриган едва сдержалась, чтобы не бросить клочок в лицо покупательнице. А вот дежурное «ждем вас снова» прозвучало как угроза.

Когда за девушкой закрылась дверь, и смолк колокольчик над входом, Тина резко подошла к кассе. В ней не осталось ни капли меда, который неизменно очаровывал покупателей всех возрастов и полов. Владельца «Кристалла» — небольшого магазинчика магических товаров — уперла руки в бока и прошипела:

— Какого черта, Морриган?

— А что? Я просто ответила на её вопрос, — Морриган ответила ей безмятежным взглядом, и Тина помрачнела ещё больше.

— Ты сегодня не в духе, — констатировала Тина. — И это я могу понять, хотя странно быть в таком мрачном настроении перед самым днем рождения. Но на покупателях срываться не обязательно. Чем она тебя так взбесила?

— Не люблю, когда со мной флиртуют.

Тина громко фыркнула и сложила руки на груди.

— Да брось. Я знаю, что она в твоем вкусе.

— Нет, — возразила Морриган. — Не люблю людей, которые верят во всю эту чепуху.

Она широким жестом обвела помещение магазина, чьи полки ломились от всевозможных «магических» товаров.

— Кажется, всё ещё хуже, чем я ожидала, — вздохнула Тина. — Напомнить тебе, что ты работаешь тут не первый год?

— Напомнить тебе, что ты меня взяла не за веру, а за знания и внешность?

Морриган демонстративно подняла обнаженные руки, которые по всей длине, до запястий, украшали искусные кельтские узоры. На плечах скалили клыкастые пасти псы. Как будто этого было мало, чтобы доказать свое утверждение, она тряхнула рыжими патлами, местами заплетенными в косички, местами украшенными синими и зелеными бусинами.

— Как ты меня тогда назвала? Ирландская ведьма? Вот я и стараюсь соответствовать своей роли — быть загадочной приманкой.

— Приманкой, а не пугалом! — отрезала Тина, которую демонстрация ничуть не впечатлила. — И чего ты на неё взъелась?

Морриган пожала плечами. Если уж быть сегодня честной, то почему бы и не до конца?

— Дело не в том, верю ли я в магию. А в том, что она не может так работать. Магия — порождение земли, можно сказать, от её костей и плоти. Она вышла из земли и живет в людях, рожденных в тех местах, где сложилась традиция. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что у неё, — Морриган кинула в сторону входа, имея в виду недавнюю посетительницу. — в предках северяне. Магия не работает на чужой земле, она ей отторгается. Она должна либо созреть на ней, либо исходить от носителя нужной крови. Или нужно сделать эту землю своей...

Она заметила, что Тина слушает её с неподдельным интересом, и добавила уже тише:

— По крайней мере, мне кажется, как-то так это должно работать.

Тина какое-то время задумчиво молчала.

— Надо же, не думала, что ты можешь так серьезно говорить о том, во что не веришь.

Морриган снова пожала плечами, чувствуя, как поднимает и опускает крылья выбитый на спине ворон.

— Это простая логика. Словом, не верю я, что побрякушки, сделанные в Китае, могут иметь хоть какую-то даже теоретическую силу.

Похоже, Тину это не переубедило, но она решила не продолжать странный разговор.

— Ладно. Знаешь, иди домой. Завтра ты всё равно уезжаешь, а сегодня ещё можешь распугать покупателей своей мрачной физиономией.

Уже на самом пороге, когда Морриган взялась за дверную ручку, Тина окликнула её.

— Ты сказала, что нужно сделать эту землю своей. Что ты имела в виду?

Пальцы сжались на прохладном металле до побелевших костяшек.

Морриган повернулась к Тине и беспечно улыбнулась.

— Откуда мне знать? Я ведь не верю в магию.  
***

Самолет начал снижаться, прошел сквозь пелену облаков, и вскоре под крылом замелькал океан, так близко, что казалось — вот-вот и крыло заденет водную гладь.

Морриган, прилипшая к иллюминатору, в который раз мысленно поразилась, что ей до сих пор нравится это зрелище. Каждый раз, возвращаясь домой, она наблюдала, как за иллюминатором проносится океан.

Дыхание обернулось белым паром, когда она вышла из самолета на трап, и Морриган подняла повыше воротник теплой куртки. А вот от местной зимы она успела отвыкнуть. По сравнению с Сиднеем, в котором было только две погоды — жаркая и очень жаркая — на Тасманию каждый год опускалась настоящая зима, которая приносила с собой снег и холодные океанские ветра.

Да и пахло здесь иначе, и люди говорили по-другому — тут всё отличалась от того, к чему она привыкла в Сиднее.

Когда-то она по этому скучала. Сейчас — почти ненавидела.

Стоило ей выйти из зоны прилета, как её тут же сгребли в охапку.

— Ну наконец-то! Я уж думал, что придется лететь в Сидней и тащить тебя домой за ухо, — пробасили над головой, и Морриган с радостным воплем обняла папу в ответ, вдыхая запах, который тут же перенес её в детство: табак, трава и земля. Она закрыла глаза и на пару секунд позволила себе с головой окунуться в чувство защищенности, которое испытывала лишь в такие моменты, хотя оно и было ложным. Рядом с папой она словно снова становилась маленькой девочкой, которая когда-то прибегала к нему за утешением.

Он отстранил её и окинул критическим взглядом.

— Дочь, ты хоть ешь? — в голосе звучало явное сомнение. В голубых глазах, которые она от него унаследовала, светилось беспокойство. — Мне кажется, ты похудела с прошлого визита.

— Это комплимент?

— Это отцовская тревога, — покачал головой папа, обнимая её за плечи и направляя к выходу из аэропорта. — Такими темпами от тебя только глаза и волосы останутся.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — отмахнулась Морриган, хотя она и правда потеряла пару-другую килограммов. В это время кусок в горло не лез.

Поездка от аэропорта до родительского дома занимала примерно двадцать минут. И всё это время Морриган провела, глядя в окно, слушая рассказы отца об урожае и делах семейного бизнеса и изредка добавляя что-то. Отчасти, потому что действительно соскучилась по пейзажу: горам в отдалении, невысоким аккуратным домам, которые в этой части острова редко превышали три-четыре этажа. В Сиднее такого почти и не увидишь. По крайней мере, не в самом городе. Отчасти — потому что ей не хотелось, чтобы папа мог что-то прочитать на её лице, если она не сумеет удержать эмоции под контролем. Может быть, мужчины в их семье не отличались особой наблюдательностью, но и слепцами их не назовешь.

Они проехали мимо длинной постройки темного дерева — официального магазина их винодельни — и свернули на земляную дорогу, которая вела к самому дому, в котором уже не одно поколение жила их семья. Как всегда при виде двухэтажного дома красного кирпича сердце болезненно сжалось от тоски по тем беззаботным временам, когда возвращаться ей действительно нравилось.

— Киллиан сейчас на встрече с покупателями, — сообщил папа, когда машина остановилась недалеко от дома. А Брайан прилетит только завтра — какие-то его дела в Мельбурне.

Морриган чуть дрогнула губами в улыбке. В голосе папы в который раз проскользнуло, казалось бы, немыслимое сочетание: гордость за сына, что начал собственное дело, и неодобрение, что решил не заниматься делом семейным.

В дом папа вошел первым, поэтому Морриган не стала пересиливать себя — всё-таки замешкалась на пороге и попыталась настроиться, взывая к памяти той девчонки, которая когда-то считала эти стены родными и надежными. Той девчонке и в голову не могло прийти, что возвращение домой может стать настоящей пыткой, а шумный суетливый Сидней станет милее тихой размеренной Тасмании.

Потому что с мегаполисом она не была связана никаким узами.

Морриган стянула ботинки у самого входа — мать не терпела, чтобы в её доме ходили в обуви, — повесила куртку на крючок, прошла внутрь и с досадой ощутила, как заколотилось против воли сердце, когда привычные запахи трав и выпечки обступили со всех сторон. Отчего-то в доме всегда пахло именно так, даже если никто не возился на кухне. Как будто он изо всех сил старался быть уютным.

На звук вышла мать — как всегда собранная и прямая, точно наставница в балетной школе. Рыжие волосы заплетены в косу и уложены на затылке, рукава чистой, будто накрахмаленной рубашки закатаны по локоть. При виде дочери она улыбнулась, но улыбка не коснулась глаз. Морриган стоило большого труда, чтобы не склонить голову под непроницаемым взглядом матери, которая оглядела её и сделала какие-то свои выводы. Судя по тому, как сжались в полоску тонкие губы, для Морриган выводы были совсем нелестные. У Авы О’Рейли, урожденной ирландки и доброй католички, были свои взгляды на то, как должна выглядеть блудная дочь, явившаяся в родительский дом.

— Здравствуй, Морриган, — так торжественно поздоровалась мать, что Морриган на миг усомнилась, кого именно та приветствует.

Наверное, немного назло она шагнула навстречу, обняла одной рукой и чмокнула в щеку.

— Привет, мам.

От неё не укрылось, как Ава на миг напряглась от прикосновения и лишь потом обняла в ответ. Она умела притворяться не хуже самой Морриган. Любящая мать встречает свою дочь, которую давно не видела. Нужно отыграть одну сцену и все будут счастливы.

— Поешь?

— Я бы поспала, — с усталой улыбкой призналась Морриган. — Вылет был ранним, да и ночью толком не удалось поспать.

— Что, неужели ты наконец-то порадуешь нас новостями из своей личной жизни? — шутливо заметил папа, на что Морриган ответила ему укоризненным взглядом исподлобья.

К счастью, он, как обычно, не заметил напряженности между женой и дочерью.

— Вообще-то я работала над одним проектом.

— Ладно-ладно, соня, — усмехнулся папа. — Дорогу к своей комнате ещё помнишь?

Морриган фыркнула и пошла наверх, где находилась её детская спальня.

Она закрыла за собой дверь, на пару секунд прижалась к ней спиной, прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Несмотря на сосущую пустоту внутри — позавтракать перед вылетом она не успела — Морриган не смогла найти в себе сил, чтобы остаться внизу и позавтракать в компании жизнерадостного папы. За почти полгода со своего последнего визита она разучилась притворяться и строить из себя избалованную папину дочку. Ей нужно было привыкнуть и собраться с силами. Вечером вернется Киллиан, завтра приедет Брайан и изображать прежнюю себя придется уже перед тремя людьми.

И только с матерью ей не нужно было притворяться — та видела её насквозь.

В комнате её детства почти ничего не изменилось: всё та же мебель, которая была здесь, когда она сначала уехала учиться в интернат в Хобарте, а затем и в колледж в Сиднее. Но только теперь комната, казалось, потеряла жизнь, точно выцветшая фотография. Здесь никто не жил после её отъезда, а и заходили, наверное, нечасто — только мать для уборки, может быть, пару раз в месяц. И от этого почему-то делалось не по себе.

Морриган бросила рюкзак у письменного стола, легла на застеленную свежим бельем кровать и привычно улыбнулась, в который раз отметив, что стопы торчат над краем — никто и не мог подумать, что она вырастет почти такой же высокой как братья.

Какое-то время она лежала, заложив руки под голову, и смотрела в потолок. И только когда снаружи донесся шум отъезжающей машины, она встала и спустилась вниз.

На кухне мать уже поставила на стол кружку горячего кофе, и Морриган на миг замерла, подумав, как хорошо её знает эта родная по крови, но по сути чужая женщина.

— Подумала, что тебе захочется позавтракать в одиночестве.

Морриган кивнула и села за стол. Голод, который терзал её весь полет, куда-то ушел, несмотря на то, что на тарелках перед ней лежали куски свежего хлеба, булочки-сконы, сливовый джем, взбитые сливки и овечий сыр. Простая сытная еда, которую она любила с детства. Но Морриган сомневалась, что под равнодушным взглядом матери кусок полезет в горло.

А та, покончив с сервировкой, отошла в сторону и тихо спросила:

— Ты готова?

— К чему?

Морриган всё-таки пересилила себя, разрезала скон и принялась сосредоточено назамывать его сначала сливками, а потом джемом. Так сосредоточено, как будто ничего важнее на свете не было.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — голос Авы словно треснул, и Морриган испытала низкое удовлетворение от того, что ей удалось хоть ненамного и ненадолго вывести её из себя.

Морриган подняла на неё взгляд, стараясь, чтобы на лице отобразилась полная безмятежность на грани с равнодушием. Это была их старая игра — она строила из себя забывчивую дурочку, мать бесилась, а потом снова успокаивалась, когда Морриган извинялась.

Но кто сказал, что в этот раз этой игрой нельзя пренебречь?

— Конечно, знаю. И ты знаешь. Я делаю это вот уже тринадцать лет, минимум два раза в год. А ты до сих пор задаешь один и тот же вопрос. Каждый раз. Не надоело?

Глаза матери изумленно распахнулись, и на краткий миг на лице отразилось изумление — никогда прежде, даже в ершистые подростковые годы, Морриган не позволяла себе так с ней разговаривать.

Впрочем, растерялась Ава ненадолго — она тут же замкнулась в себе и приняла надменный, чуть презрительный вид.

— Ты совсем забыла о манерах.

— На меня есть кому плохо влиять.

Морриган повернулась боком к матери и наконец-то откусила большой кусок. Жевать под мрачным взглядом голубых глаз было непросто, но она не собиралась сдавать позиции.

Возможно, её подростковый бунт до сих пор не закончился полностью.  
***

Она вышла из дома, не таясь, — ни отец, ни Киллиан не проснулись бы, закати она шумную вечеринку внизу. Об этом всегда заботилась Ава. Морриган остановилась на пороге и выдохнула облачка пара, наблюдая, как они растворяются на фоне почти черного безоблачного неба. Тонкий серпик ущербной луны был плохим проводником, но Морриган хватало и его слабого света, отраженного от снега, — она видела ряды укрытого на зиму винограда. Она пошла между рядами, в который раз отметив, что это неправильно — снег в летний месяц. В этих краях самая длинная ночь в году приходила не в свой черед. Неправильный, вывернутый наизнанку мир, как однажды сказала Ава.

Морриган шла размеренно, смотрела вдаль и ощущала, как всё прибывает сила, так много, что кажется, вот-вот польется с кончиков безвольно опущенных пальцев. Она глубоко вздохнула и длинно выдохнула, как будто отпуская что-то внутри себя. Псы соскользнули с её плеч и побежали по соседним рядам, слева и справа. Огромные клыкастые твари, лишь отдаленно напоминающие знаменитых волкодавов, были словно сотканны из призрачного лунного света. Их широкие лапы не оставляли следов на снегу, поутру нельзя будет отыскать ни клочка шерсти, но тем не менее они были вполне реальны да того, что нужно сделать Морриган.

Морриган не смогла бы сказать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она вышла из дома — оно просто потеряло свою значимость в эту бесконечно долгую, невозможную ночь. Однако на берег реки она вышла как всегда вовремя. Конечно, эта была не вся земля их семьи, но именно здесь, подле неспешной реки, и происходило самое важное. Никогда не знаешь, что может принести река в самую длинную ночь, когда граница между мирами тонка как никогда.

В обрамлении заснеженных берегов река казалась черным текучим зеркалом, и Морриган смотрела на лениво течение, не думая ни о чем. Призрачные псы побежали вперед и замерли в нескольких шагах, ближе к водной глади

Как всегда, Морриган не увидела его появление, потому что он пришел из виноградника. Он легонько толкнул её в спину — их старая шутка — и встал рядом. Она положила руку на его шею,зарылась пальцами в густую шерсть и прижалась к нему боком, на миг закрыв глаза. Огромный пёс — в холке ей по плечо — зевнул и коротко рыкнул.

— Здравствуй, брат, — поприветствовала его Морриган, и огромные желтые глаза уставились на неё сверху вниз.

В отличие от псов, вызванных её силой, он казался вполне материальным. От него пахло собакой и землей, от тела исходило тепло, а когда пес в нетерпении переступал лапами, оставляя в тонком слое снега неправдоподобно большие следы.

Он был больше и сильнее призрачных псов, но по сути своей ничем не отличался от них — такой же вечный, немой страж, призванный охранять эти земли. Псов привязывали к этому миру татуировки Морриган, а его — её брата — младенческие кости, закопанные где-то под виноградником.

Эти же кости раз за разом вынуждали Морриган возвращаться на остров в самые длинную и короткую ночи, когда грань истончается настолько, что сил её брата уже не хватает.

Рука сама потянулась почесать волкодава за ухом, тот склонил голову, чтобы было проще, и глухо заворчал, выражая одобрение. Морриган не отрывала взгляда от поверхности реки.

Она ждала. И надеялась, что хотя бы в эту ночь они не придут.

И они пришли, как и всегда.

Водная гладь вдруг изогнулась горбом, словно река превратилась в исполинскую змею, но мигом позже черный ком перекатился на берег и рассыпался на множество созданий. Уродливые подобия людей, чьи руки скребли когтями по земле, а кривые ноги неловко и в то же время быстро ступали по земле. На коричневой, словно гнилой коже, местами зияли черные раны, которые давным-давно не кровоточили. Они шли сплошной стеной, и казалось, что время от времени сливаются в сплошную массу, из которой торчат обезображенные головы и тянутся, словно в мольбе, костлявые руки.

Такими стали прежние хозяева этой земли — те, кого извели явившиеся из-за океана чужаки. Боль, страх и ненависть раз за разом заставляли их переходить истончившуюся границу между мирами в поисках мести. Не своим мучителям, так хотя бы их потомкам.

Ночь наполнилась их стонами, от которых у Морриган заломило виски и волоски на руках встали дыбом. Так воет животное с переломанным позвоночником — долго и тоскливо, на одной ноте, не делая ни вдоха, потому что он означает смерть. Сердце сжалось в груди — то, что раньше вызывало отвращение и страх, теперь пробуждало в ней жалость. Эти люди, жившие здесь до прихода европейцев, были жертвами, в эту ночь она ощущала их боль и ярость как свои собственные.

Но она не могла подпустить их к своей семье.

Морриган почувствовала, как волкодав напрягся под её ладонью, и погладила его, чтобы успокоить.

— Не сейчас.

Призрачные псы скалили клыки, но и они не рвались вперед — воля Морриган сдерживала их. Духи продвигались вперед неуклюже и медленно, но из реки выходили всё новые и новые, и Морриган впервые за много лет ощутила смутную тревогу — что будет, если они не справятся? Растерзают ли духи её семью или просто погубят виноградные лозы и обрушат на головы потомков своих убийц болезни? Она не хотела проверять.

Плотная стена духов вдруг наткнулась на преграду и, казалось, в едином порыве они взвыли ещё громче, но уже не от боли, а слепой ярости. Морриган стоило большого труда не отступить назад. Камни, на которых когда-то вырезали охранные плетения, а потом закопли, смогли удержать первую волну беснующихся призраков. Однако Морриган не питала больших надежд за защиту амулетов — в любую другую ночь этого бы хватило, но не сегодня.

Не отрывая взгляда от духов, которые накатывали на невидимую стену подобно волнам в паводок, Морриган опустила руку, и оружие легло в её ладонь прежде, чем она успела о нем подумать. Лук, затаившийся в переплетениях татуировок, сиял таким же серебристым светом, как и псы.

Незримую трещину в защитной стене она скорее ощутила, чем увидела. Морриган облизнула разом пересохшие губы, подняла лук и натянула тонкую, как паутина, тетиву. Стрела возникла сама по себе.

Трещина разрасталась, пока не превратилась в разлом. Морриган глубоко вздохнула, и отпустила тетиву, посылая стрелу в самое скопление духов. Призрачные псы ринулись вперед мигом позже.

Серебристая стрела бесшумно вонзилась в гущу духов, и те взвыли от боли, как одно огромное существо. Псы обрушились на них, рвали и топтали податливые тела, вырывали куски того, что когда-то было человеческой плотью. Морриган послала следом ещё две стрелы и обе они озарили темноту самой долгой ночи подобно, взрывам.

Волкодав рядом с ней нетерпеливо переминался, но было слишком рано — псы, мелькавшие молниями в гуще сражения вполне сдерживали духов у образовавшейся бреши, а стрелы Морриган одна за одной прореживали плотные ряды.

Морриган не радовалась тому, как легко удается сдерживать наплыв духов. Впереди у них была самая длинная ночь.

В какой-то момент Морриган поняла, что не видит в мешанине тел псов, а стена вся пошла видимыми трещинами, которые серебрились в воздухе, точно паутинки. Барьер рухнул со звоном, и в этот же миг огромный волкодав прыгнул вперед и духи, подавшиеся было вперед, замерли, смяли ряды. Они чуяли истинную силу.

Волкодав приземлился в самый центр месива и на миг духи накрыли его с головой. Морриган подавила вопль отчаяния, послала туда одну за одной две стрелы, но брат уже вырвался и теперь носился в толпе, подминая под себя потусторонних тварей.

Когда всё подошло к концу, у Морриган заметно дрожали руки, а стрелы стали почти прозрачными, едва способными причинить вред. Волкодав разметал последних духов по берегу реки неопрятными лохмотьями, и Морриган, выпустив из рук оружие, которое тут же растаяло, повалилась вперед, но упасть в снег не успела. Брат оказался рядом, подставил бок, покрытый странной жижей, которая должна была испариться с первыми лучами солнца. Морриган всхлипнула и уткнулась лицом во влажную шерсть. Она и волкодав дышали одинаково тяжело, так что через какое-то время Морриган перестала различать, где заканчивается она и начинается он. Они словно стали одним существом — усталым, загнанным почти до предела сил.

Почти.

Волкодав лег, и Морриган опустилась с ним, прижимаясь к боку. Под шкурой билось сердце, и ей показалось, что оно у них одно на двоих.

— Спасибо, брат, — выдохнула она. И вдруг с отчетливо тоской поняла, что у него не было имени. Да и ей, впрочем, тоже не досталось. Не считать же своим именем одно из прозвищ Госпожи ворон.

— А всё-таки паршивая у нас с тобой судьба, братец, — хмыкнула Морриган. Волкодав шумно выдохнул и опустил морду на лапы.

— Нашла кому жаловаться, — отчетливо произнесли её губы чужим голосом, и Морриган зажала себе рот, но было уже поздно.

«Ты же знаешь, что это бесполезно», — с ласковой укоризной заметила Госпожа ворон в её голове, и Морриган вскочила, не зная, кому подчиняются усталые ноги.

Волкодав поднял на неё голову, навострил уши и обнажил клыки, но не издал ни звука, как будто сомневался.

«Впусти меня»

— Нет.

Удар пришел изнутри, и Морриган повалилась на колени, сжимая голову, которая начала пульсировать от боли. На глаза навернулись слезы и пролились, неожиданно горячие на разом похолодевшей коже.

«Ох, дорогая, неужели ты так и не поняла? Ты не можешь мне сопротивляться»

Волкодав вскочил на ноги и заскулил, но он ничем не мог помочь Морриган, которая корчилась от боли в растаявшем снегу.

«Каждый раз одно и то же», — вздохнула Госпожа ворон. — «Ведь я всё равно возьму своё».

Морриган закричала, но голова всё равно наполнилась смехом и хлопаньем крыльев.

«Эта ночь ещё не закончилась, и она принадлежит мне по праву. А ты пока посмотри кое-что»

Удар крыльев — и Морриган не стало.

Каждый раз — словно смерть. Но теперь она не растворилась в Госпоже без остатка, а словно погрузилась в тягостный кошмарный сон, который потом вспоминается лишь урывками.

...Седая старуха с прямой спиной и ясными серыми глазами разговаривает с рыжеволосой женщиной. Женщина молода, но неведомая беда прочертила глубокие морщины на её лбу, залегла тенями под потухшими глазами. Женщина слушает старуху, кивает, впускает её в дом, а потом, когда гостья поднимается на второй этаж, корчится на пороге то в плаче, то ли в молитве.

... Ветер гнет деревья к земле, молния раскалывает небо, а потом гром прокатывается по воздуху, и все твари, разумные и неразумные, прячутся в дома и норы. Что-то недоброе происходит этой ночью, прикрываясь бурей, но видения слишком мимолетны, чтобы запомнить.

Ведь это всего лишь кошмар, который растает с первыми лучами солнца.  
***

Морриган пришла в себя на кухне. Она сидела за столом в предрассветном полумраке и сжимала в руках кружку, от которой несло алкоголем. В голове что-то пульсировало, а мышцы приятно ныли. Похоже, остаток ночи Госпожа ворон веселилась вовсю, и Морриган предпочла не думать — как именно.

Оставалось надеяться, что в этом году обойдется хотя бы без трупов.

Когда Ава вошла на кухню, Морриган разглядывала пальцы и размышляла, чем могла быть темная полоса под ногтями — грязью или кровью? И если кровью, то чьей?

— Ты вернулась.

Морриган на неё подняла взгляд. Ава стояла у самого входа и смотрела так, словно в дом пробрался хищный и опасный зверь. Морриган попыталась улыбнуться, но, видимо, вышло не очень — мать едва заметно вздрогнула и отступила назад. Всего на полшага, но всё равно заметно.

— Ты уладила нашу проблему?

Однако вопрос прозвучал совсем спокойно, и Морриган невольно скривилась. «Уладила проблему». Как будто речь о каких-то насекомых-вредителях, а не настоящих хозяевах этой земли, у которых отняли не только дом, но и жизни. Манера Авы говорить иносказаниями иногда бесила её до невозможности. Но обычно Морриган пропускала всё мимо ушей, поскольку хотела поскорее покончить с делами дома, отпраздновать день рождения и вернуться в Сидней. Вернуться и на полгода забыть, какой мистической чушью иногда становится её жизнь.

Но в этот раз в ней что-то изменилось. Словно из глубин сознания поднялось что-то, какое-то подозрение, которое больше было нельзя игнорировать. Как не проигнорируешь труп, который однажды ранним утром вынесло на берег ленивое течение реки.

— Если ты о духах аборигенов, — неспешно ответила она, не сводя с бледного лица пристального взгляда, — то мы успокоили их до летнего солнцестояния. Я и мой брат, закопанный в винограднике.

Ава поджала губы — разумеется, ей не пришлась по вкусу откровенность. Странное дело, но правда на этой кухне — совершенно обычной и очень уютной — прозвучала неуместно, словно фальшивая нота посреди концерта.

— Я бы попросила тебя не говорить об этом дома.

— Почему? — Морриган встала, и от неё не укрылось, как Ава нервно передернула плечами. — Что именно тебе не нравится? Упоминание духов? Или может быть, не любишь вспоминать о сыне, которого похоронила на этой земле?

Голубые глаза — такие же, как у самой Морриган — зло сузились, но она не позволила матери вставить ни слова. Продолжая подкрадываться к ней, Морриган отпустила на волю мысли, которые зрели в ней давно и вот, наконец-то, нашли подтверждение в видениях, посланных Госпожой ворон.

— Ведь это отличный ход — связать себя с чужой землей, закопав в ней одного из своих отпрысков. От плоти и крови происходит любая магия — так ты меня учила. И тебе повезло — у тебя родились близнецы, так что одного можно было смело отдать земле, тем самым накрепко привязав второго к острову. Ведь тот, второй, не сможет надолго отлучаться, если сделать всё правильно. Ему придется возвращаться. Идеальный вариант, если тебе нужно оборонять земли от толпы голодных духов, а собственных сил не хватает.

Лицо Авы, казалось, становилось бледнее с каждым словом, а в глазах отражалась нечитаемая буря эмоций. Мать смотрела на неё и словно не видела. Возможно, она видела себя, что закапывала окровавленный сверток между рядами лоз.

Произнесенные слова оседали горечью на языке. Может быть, Госпожа ворон и использовала её тело, но она никогда не врала ей.

Подойдя к матери вплотную, Морриган почти выплюнула:

— Надеюсь, ты его хотя бы задушила перед тем, как закопать.

Резкая боль обожгла щеку. От силы удара Морриган отшатнулась и уставилась на мать, ещё не веря в произошедшее. Та смотрела на неё широко распахнутыми, особенно яркими на мертвенно-бледном лице глазами. Эмоции стремительно сменяли одна другую: ярость, отвращение, осознание, и наконец — страх.

— Ты, ты, — Ава тяжело, урывками глотала воздух, как будто подавилась словами..

Морриган мазнула пальцами по пульсирующей щеке — на подушечках осталась кровь. Ава ударила её тыльной стороной ладони, и ограненный камень кольца оставил царапину. Мать сделала глубокий, судорожный вздох, и с силой сжала правую руку левой, словно боялась, что та сама по себе снова ударит дочь.

— Ты не должна была родиться, — отрезала она ровным голосом, словно миг назад её лицо не кривилось от эмоций.

— Ч-что?

Мать посмотрела Морриган прямо в глаза — лицо застыло непроницаемой маской.

— Двадцать пять лет назад твои братья и отец заболели. Ничего не помогало. Я знала, что это болезнь потомков тех, кто когда-то истязал и убивал аборигенов. Это была месть самой земли.

Её голос был спокойным, лишенным каких-либо чувств, и смотрела мать, казалось, одновременно и на Морриган и куда-то мимо неё. Возможно, она смотрела в прошлое.

— Я не могла им ничем помочь, — здесь голос слегка дрогнул, но она тут же взяла себя в руки. — И тогда пришла она.

— Седая старуха, — подсказала Морриган, вспомнив смутную фигуру в минувшем видении.

— Да. Она сказала... Сказала, что вылечит моих сыновей и мужа, если я отдам дочь Госпоже ворон.

Морриган прикрыла на секунду глаза и глубоко вздохнула, чтобы не сорваться. Когда она открыла их, то увидела, что губы матери кривились в злой усмешке.

— И ты пообещала меня ей. Но зачем ты забеременела снова? Никогда не поверю, что ты не могла это контролировать.

— Я и не хотела беременеть, — Ава горько усмехнулась. — Только вот старуха знала, что я уже беременна. Я могла бы избавиться от вас, но у меня была надежда, что родятся сыновья.

Хоть Морриган и пыталась сдержать нервный смешок, он всё равно прорвался наружу, отчего мать бросила на неё неожиданно злой взгляд.

— И ты об этом не подумала, когда соглашалась? Это ведь прямо как в сказке... «Отдай то, что у тебя есть, но о чем не знаешь».

— Я тогда не об этом думала, — огрызнулась мать, прошла к столу, тяжело опустилась на стул, положила лоб на сцепленные в замок руки и едва слышно добавила: — Но ты всё равно не поймешь.

Морриган сжала челюсти, чтобы не спросить, о чем это она. Нет, нельзя было позволить ей увести разговор в сторону.

— И что мой брат?

— Вы... — с явным трудом вытолкнула мать. — Вы родились в бурю. Мне кажется, остров давно не видел ничего подобного. Когда у меня начались роды, дороги развезло, телефонная линия оборвалась, а твой отец так и не смог завести машину. Мне пришлось рожать одной.

...Ветер гнет деревья к земле, ствол с треском ломается, обнажая светлое нутро. Отчаянный, полный боли крик и окровавленные простыни между белых-белых бедер...

— И?... — выдавила Морриган сквозь немеющие губы.

— Твой брат уже родился мертвым. — Мать вдруг резко вскинула голову и уставилась на неё потемневшими глазами. — А вот ты закричала сразу же.

...Вой ветра смешивается с воем женщины, что прижимает к груди окровавленный сверток, а в её ногах лежит младенец и плачет, скривив красное личико, — ненужный, нежданный, нежеланный...

Осколки видений, которые она упустила ночью, словно сложились в мозаику, и Морриган вдруг осознала, что именно все эти годы она ощущала в словах и действиях матери. Всё это сейчас было во мрачном взгляде. Ненависть — за то, что выжила, забрала жизнь, которая не ей причиталась. И — страх. Страх той, что жила внутри Морриган.

Нет, наверное, мать всё-таки не испытывала этих чувств к ней, своей дочери. Но она уже давно не могла отделить её от Госпожи ворон.

— Ясно, — вздохнула Морриган и потрогала пальцами уже заживающую царапину.

— Ясно?! — мать снова вскинула голову, и на этот раз в её взгляде легко читалась ярость. — И это всё, что ты хочешь мне сказать?

— А что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — тихо спросила Морриган, чувствуя, как боль и усталость предыдущей ночи навалилась грузом на плечи. Кровь запульсировала в висках, веки начали наливаться тяжестью. — Извинений? Не стану извиняться за свое существование. Я такой жизни не просила. Ты выбрала её за меня. Ты и Госпожа ворон. Вот с неё и спрашивай.

Губы матери сжались в упрямую полосу, но это Морриган уже не волновало. Теперь, когда она узнала, что на самом деле Ава чувствует к ней, подобное отношение уже не ранило.

В зеркале ванной отразились одновременно свое и чужое лица. Ей принадлежали тени под глазами и след от царапины на щеке. А вот хитрый огонь явно отражался не в её глазах. Лицо Морриган просто не умело принимать такое лукавое и одновременно хищное выражение.

— Ну, не печалься, моя дорогая, — произнесла Госпожа ворон её губами, и Морриган мимоходом, почти равнодушно понадеялась, что никто их не услышит.

— Ты меня обманула.

— Нет же. — Улыбке Госпожи мог позавидовать знаменитый Чеширский кот. — Я показала тебе то, что произошло той ночью. Выводы ты сделала сама.

Морриган ответила не сразу, сперва долгое время терла лицо под холодной водой, как будто это могло стереть ухмылку Госпожи с её губ.

— Хорошо. — Она уперлась руками в края раковины и приблизила лицо к зеркалу. — Зачем ты мне это показала?

— А вот это хороший вопрос. Подумай сама, ты же не глупая.

Какое-то время они — она и её не-отражение — смотрели друг другу в глаза так пристально, словно это был поединок. Впрочем, почему «словно»? Именно поединком это и являлось. Морриган неспешно облизнула губы. Это задумчивый жест в зеркале отразился до неприличия откровенным.

Наверное, то, чего от неё хотела Госпожа, всегда дремало где-то глубоко внутри. И теперь наконец-то всплыло на поверхность сознания. И от этого захотелось разбить зеркало, ударить по торжествующей улыбке.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы и я в старости нашла для тебя жертву.

Кто это говорил? Она или Госпожа? Не имело значения.

Улыбкой Госпожи можно было осветить весь остров в самую длинную ночь.

— Ты спятила, — покачала головой Морриган. — Да я скорее вздернусь, чем это сделаю.

— Моя дорогая, — снисходительно вздохнула Госпожа. — Все вы так говорите уже много веков. Разве ты так и не поняла? Ты не можешь мне сопротивляться.


End file.
